El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Es medianoche y Lily acaba de cumplir los quince. ¿Qué pasa cuando una lechuza toca su ventana cargando consigo una carta y un regalo? Premio para Ariadna Simonds.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a JK, la historia a**_ iheartweasleytwins_** y el nombre Brumbee lo tomó de The Magic Thief. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Link a la historia original en mi perfil :D**

**Summary: Traducción. **Es medianoche y Lily acaba de cumplir los quince. ¿Qué pasa cuando una lechuza toca su ventana cargando consigo una carta y un regalo? Premio para Ariadna Simonds.

.

_El mejor regalo de cumpleaños_

_._

_Por: iheartweasleytwins_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

La noche de septiembre estaba tranquila. Afuera, la luz de la luna ondulaba y danzaba en las sombras, creando un efecto abrumador. El mundo, hundido en una mezcla de resplandor y oscuridad; lucía asombrosa, hermosa y misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba bañado en un brillo etéreo.

Era cerca de media noche y Lily Luna Potter yacía en su cama, leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela. Sus compañeras de dormitorio ya soñaban. Pasó un rato, torció el cuello y miró a la ventana detrás de ella. Admiró la elegancia de la noche. _Simplemente perfecta para mi cumpleaños, _pensó. Era, de hecho, el 27. Doce minutos ahora y el 28 llegaría, trayendo consigo el quinceavo cumpleaños de Lily.

Suspiró y volteó de nuevo a su libro. Estaba encuadernado con una cubierta dorada. Las letras en la portada de un color rojo rezaban: _¿Así Que Quieres Impresionarlo? _Lily no estaba leyendo el libro por placer. Raramente leía libros. Bueno, lo hacía por la escuela, pero esos eran importantes. Ella no tenía tiempo para las novelas, de cualquier manera. Siempre tenía otras cosas en la mente, cosas que ocupaban su tiempo tanto que se olvidaba de las historias completamente: Quidditch, sus amigos, bromas… por no mencionar cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos grises llamado Lorcan Scamander. Él _raramente _dejaba su mente.

Lily prefería estudiar que leer por placer. Incluso aunque no era una estudiante brillante como su prima Rose, se las arreglaba para conseguir buenas notas la mayoría del tiempo. Mejores que algunos de sus compañeros.

Lily estaba usando el libro que tenía en su nariz como una _guía. _

Personas que no conocían bien a la pelirroja jadearían ante aquella declaración. Ellos estarían más que sorprendidos al encontrar que Lily Potter, estrella del Quidditch y una bruja extraordinaria estaba consultando un libro para algo. Olviden lo del algo. ¡Ella estaba consultando un _libro_, de todas las cosas!

Las personas no podían ser culpadas por pensar eso. Después de todo, incluso extraños admiraban el hecho de que Lily tenía casi todo en su vida por lo que una chica normal mataría: mirada seductora y rasgos atractivos, una jugadora de Quidditch famosa como madre, al salvador del mundo mágico y muggle como padre, buenas notas, un cierto don que la hacía popular sin siquiera tratarlo, muchos amigos, un gran club de fans, una enorme familia que incluía divertidos y cariñosos tíos y tías (bueno, tía Fleur no era exactamente _divertida y cariñosa_, pero era buena), una horda de primos, dos hermanos que –a pesar de sus molestas maneras- la querían, dos cariñosos abuelos y un espectacular casi hermano, Teddy.

Así que, ¿por qué, se preguntaría un observador casual, estaba Lily buscando consejos de un _libro_? ¿Qué, un extraño perplejo, era tan complicado que forzaba a Lily a hacer lo que hacía ahora?

La respuesta, por supuesto, era simple. Lily Luna Potter estaba preocupada por un _chico_.

.

Lily cerró el libro con un ligero golpe y lo situó en una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama con dosel. Miró su reloj. Eran, exactamente, las doce en punto. Medianoche.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Lily" se cantó en voz baja.

Entonces, sin advertencia, un ligero ruido se escuchó afuera de la ventana. Lily saltó un poco en su cama. "Cálmate, idiota" se susurró. "Probablemente es sólo una lechuza. Aunque, ¿quién me enviaría una lechuza a esta hora de la noche?"

Aun así, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Estaba correcta. Había una lechuza golpeando impaciente el vidrio con su pico. Una gran lechuza, casi toda blanca con varias manchas grises aquí y ahí.

_Espera un segundo, _pensó. _¿No es ésta… la lechuza de Lorcan?_

Había un sobre atado a la pata de la lechuza junto con un grumoso paquete. Después de momentos de dificultad, Lily se las arregló para obtener el sobre. Una sola palabra estaba escrita al frente. Su nombre. Lily.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente. Dentro había una carta, escrita en un garabato familiar.

_Querida Lily:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Muchas felicidades. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Espero que no te molestara mucho, sólo quería que Brumbee llegara a las doce en punto. Aunque eso te daría una sorpresa._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo. Lamento que esté mal envuelto, nunca fui bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Eres tú quien siempre envuelve bien los regalos. Lysander dice hola y te desea un feliz cumpleaños. (Él también está despierto, dice que los nargles que viven en nuestro dormitorio amar la media noche y se mantuvo despierto sólo para mirarlos. Supongo que heredó la forma de pensar de mamá. Claramente, yo no. Le dije a Lysander que volviera a dormir porque no había nargles, pero no me escuchó.)_

_Ahora que estás obviamente despierta, sólo te diré ¡buenas noches!_

_Con amor,_

_Lorcan._

_P.D. Oh, ¿adivina qué? ¡Obtuve un Extraordinario en el examen de Transformaciones que tuvimos ayer! Sólo quería decírtelo._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, Lily tenía una expresión soñadora en su cara. La cosa era que, ella estaba enamorada de Lorcan desde hacía un año, y había estado pensando en numerosas maneras de terminar juntos, pero al último momento, su valentía de Gryffindor le fallaba y ella abandonaba su plan.

Le había llenado de una especie de brillo incandescente por dentro el hecho de que Lorcan hiciera el esfuerzo de enviarle una carta y un regalo exactamente en el momento en que cumpliera quince.

Oh, se sentía tan grande. Había cumplido quince sólo hace uno o dos minutos y ya un chico le enviaba regalos de cumpleaños y cartas a la mitad de la noche. Aunque sabía que Lorcan probablemente lo entendía como _amigos, _ella no podía evitar fantasear…

_Ok, detente, Lily. Sólo… detente. Abre tu regalo y… después le envía a Lorcan una respuesta._

Tomó el paquete y gentilmente quitó la envoltura de papel. Siempre le gustó guardar cuidadosamente el papel de los regalos. Una vez que lo quitó, un hermoso collar fue revelado.

"Wow" suspiró Lily mientras corría sus dedos por la cadena y sostenía el collar frente a ella. Se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno afuera, brillante, resplandeciente como si millones de gotas de brillo centellearan en él. Pequeños diamantes resplandecientes habían sido incorporados a la cadena. El collar no era ni tan escandalosamente bello ni tan simple. Era… perfecto. Lorcan debía saber que a Lily le gustaban ese tipo de collares.

Pescó un pergamino de una gaveta de su mesita y precipitadamente escribió una respuesta, consciente de los ansiosos pellizcos que daba Brumbee la lechuza con su pico, demostrándole su impaciencia.

_Querido Lorcan:_

_¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por el collar! ¡Es tan lindo! Lo amo. Es exactamente el tipo de collar que me gusta._

_Tu carta y regalo me dieron una agradable sorpresa. Fue realmente atento de ti el hacer esto._

_Jaja, no lo envolviste tan profesionalmente, pero me hiciste reír, así que no importa. Di hola a Lysander de mi parte, si sigue 'buscando' a los Nargles. Pobre chico, perdiendo su tiempo de dormir para ver algunas criaturas imaginarias. _

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Con amor, Lily._

_P.D. ¡Bien hecho! Yo obtuve un Aceptable porqué me confundí en la sección de teoría… revolví esos dos magos de los que teníamos que escribir. Como resultado, las dos teorías se mezclaron. Mala suerte, ¿no?_

Metió la carta en un sobre, escribió _Lorcan _al frente y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza. Ella tomó vuelo más que contenta y Lily vio cómo Brumbee volaba en dirección a una de las ventanas de los dormitorios de cuarto año de Gryffindor.

Regresó a la cama con un bostezó. Mejor dormí, o no se despertaría en la mañana. Se sentiría extática si supiera que cierto chico moreno había tomado su carta y la había guardado en el bolsillo de su pijama e ido a dormir. Lily desconocía el nivel de preciosidad de esa carta para Lorcan.

Los chicos serían chicos.

.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de cuarto de Gryffindor, Lorcan yacía en su cama con la carta de Lily en su bolsillo. Si no estaba equivocado, la carta de Lily contenía varias pistas llanas de algo más que una simple amistad… pero de nuevo, Lorcan podría estar imaginándolo. Después de todo, ¿por qué una chica tan increíble como Lily se _enamoraría _de un chico como él? Era suertudo de que ella lo quisiera como amigo, al menos. Y aun así… Lorcan no podía evitar darse cuenta…

"Oh, sólo cállate" se dijo. "Deja de imaginar que le gustas a Lily."

Pero no era su culpa el imaginarlo. Después de todo, las chicas podrían ser confusas algunas veces.

…

La verdad es que cuando lo leí, se me hizo tan tierno *.* los dos queriendo y nada de nada, jaja, alguien debería darles un empujoncito, ¿no?

Ari, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D


End file.
